


Hunter X Hunter || Wreckless Behavior (Reader x Characters)

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Characters/Readers, Crack ships opening soon, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, etc - Freeform, oneshots, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Request are open! Don’t go crazy though, I love hunter x hunter but I am late to doing this so please forgive me! There was another writer that wrote a bunch of hunter x hunter one shots and if you see this thank you for making me horny you jerk!Ok I’m joking, half way, thank you for giving me the inspiration to write some as well. Everyone please enjoy! Almost anything is allowed, if you have to ask if your request is ok then it’s probably not. Ok ok I’m kidding, sort of, just ask lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be asking for request write here, go crazy guys. I’ll pick through them and update when I can.

Ok rules to requests, I don’t have much to say so just read this lil piece. 

👆🏾: When request please don’t automatically assume, “oh of course she’ll write mine!”. Of course I’m a horny lil shit but I do have standards. 

Edit: I changed my mind, rape is fine. Go stupid, go crazy. I just can’t help myself lol. 

🤙🏾: As you can see you can request underage stuff from me, I have a love hate relationship with Hisoka x Gon and a even bigger one with Illumi x Killua (considering they’re also brothers and shit). Just be ready for that weird shit. 

🤟🏾: No hate bro. Any hate comments will be deleted or some harsh as salt from myself. No hate, no fighting, no nothing. Be chill in my Christian household the fuck. 

Edit 2: what’s allowed: yandere, non con, gore, polyships, etc

Well that’s all I really have to say, just basically don’t be a bunch of baby back assholes. I’ll take in almost any kink and I can write prompts as well. 

Enjoy! Be safe in the ghetto ma boys! 👄🤗


	2. Nobunaga + Oral/Love Hate/Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it turned into shit but I just really wanted to get this book started! Forgive me anon! 
> 
> I hope you guys do enjoy it though!

 You could say you didn’t have the best relationship with Nobunaga, hell the whole troupe squad could say so. You and the swordsman always fought whether it was helping leader or over who was stronger in a fight. 

Not to mention he could have a bad temper, you could too but of course that didn’t count. Either way it annoyed you and you acted out on that annoyance. Which is what got you in the situation that you were currently in. The man hand been towering over you, your legs on his thighs as his hands pinned yours down to stay still. He had a heated glare and you returned it just as strong. The robes he wore hung low on his shoulders showing his torso, lean but strong at the same time. You knew he was strong, not the best nor the worse though. 

Your own clothes being ripped, your hands above your head as his sword laid beside you both. Your shirt had been ripped open showing a black lacy bra almost see through and you tried not to be embarrassed by it. You sent another harsh glare and struggled under him and he watched you, irritated that you had even tried him. You spoke easily of how weak he was as a man and managed to get pinned? He would admit that if you hadn’t had let your guard down you probably would have been the one pinning. 

He scoffed leaning down, his long hair messy but followed his movements as he stared at you, you tried to hold back a shiver. 

“You’re such a brat. That’s probably the main thing I hate about you.” 

He spoke, you saw something unreadable in his eyes but glared before head butting him roughly. He grunted and backed off for a second as you sat up pressing your foot against his chest putting distance between the both of you. 

“Oh yeah? Do you know what I hate about you? The fact that you’re nothing but a bitc-“ 

You yelped when a strong hand wrapped around your neck and the aura got a bit darker. Carefully you looked into his eyes and he glared heavily, you returned the look as silence took over you both. He wouldn’t kill you, he couldn’t, that was a rule here but that didn’t mean he couldn’t punish you. The other’s weren’t near at the moment anyway. 

You both stared at each other before he slapped your foot from his chest and dived in giving you a brutal kiss, you gasped, hands shooting up and around his neck. So he did feel the same way? You scoffed, a cocky smirk upon your lips and he felt it of course which was why he pulled back. 

“What are you smirking at...” 

He glared only for you to chuckle. He didn’t need the full details but you had to admit it turned you on, dangerously so, your panties got wet. You knew that for a fact. 

“The fact that you’re such a bad kisser, pretty sure Hisoka kisses better than you honestly.” 

You hummed and he stared at you before he literally ripped your pants off, he’s been around Uvogin a bit too long if ya asked me. What shocked you even more was him sinking down your body and pressing his face flush against your clothed clit. He dug his nails into your hips to keep you from squirming. 

“Stop moving, I will not stop.” 

He grumbled in that deep voice and a deep blush came to your cheeks as his long raven black hair danced over your stomach and thighs. You pushed your hands into his hair and tugged automatically when he gave a hot wet lick. 

“N-Nobu!”

You called out as if to stop him and you both knew you didn’t actually want that. Your snarky remarks were always on his mind, they irritated him heavily but your eyes and body language told him all that he needed to know. 

You wanted him. And he wanted you. 

He looked up from your shaky thighs and your stomach jumped. Damn it, why did he have to be so alluring not to mention you’ve always been a slut for long hair. He nipped at the fabric before tugging your panties off tossing them aside when he got them down. He cupped your ass and yanked you up and your back slid down the wall and a yelp leaves you. He’s on his knees now placing your legs over his shoulders leaning forward to cage you in his arms. Honestly he looks like a beast right now and it has you leaking. Like a fucking waterfall matter of fact. 

Silence takes over and he gave a slight shit eating grin before diving back in. His tongue started at the end of your twitchy organ before licking up to the clit, once there he closed his mouth around it surrounding it in his heated mouth and if you said you didn’t almost cum just then and there you’d be lying. You gave a breathless moan and you held his hair pulling him closer. 

A hot arch came off of you and you almost cried out. He covered your mouth quickly. Damn like this is an abandoned building after all of course it’ll echo, just cause the others weren’t here at the moment didn’t mean they weren’t close by. However that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to challenge you. 

He smirked and continued to eat you out until you were basically a mindless puddle below him. He suddenly pulled away and you whimpered hating that he did you so dirty. He ate pussy so good that he should be considered a god damn  cannibal, of course you wouldn’t admit to the fact that he was good. 

He let you go not caring for how your legs fell wide open. You slapped him suddenly and he blinked and surprise before closing his eyes. 

“P-perv! How dare you touch me old man!” 

He slowly opened his eyes and without a word he flipped you onto your stomach pulling your hips up. You panted, god you wanted this so bad, wanted him to get angrier. Your pussy was twitching violently and he pulled down his boxers, his hard and erect cock sprung free. You tested your luck to look back and he laid firmly on top of you wrapping a hand around your throat, his other hand giving his cock a good couple of pumps before he nudged your entrance. 

A deep red clouded your features, you were a virgin and one that just pissed off Nobunaga. 

He spoke against you. 

“You’re so going to get it, I was going to be nice but you don’t deserve it.”

He spoke and you whined feeling the head of his thick cock at your hole ready to slam right in. You couldn’t you had to say it. 

“I’m a v-virgin Nobu..”

You almost whispered but he heard you all the same. When I say the boy look like Hisoka after Chrollo said he couldn’t use nen anymore I mean it. He froze up and slowly lowered more to look at your face, blushy cheeks and teary eyes. He was shocked, completely. He blinked before his features softened, carefully he kissed your cheek. 

“Damn you...” 

He sighed sitting up to brush the long strands or dark hair back. You pouted and he hummed. 

“I’ll be gentle.” 

He said simply and you nearly jumped away and would have if it hadn’t been for his strong hands catching your hips to keep you down. He flipped you back over, he didn’t want to admit it but he was glad to be your first and he wanted to see your face with you came. 

“Y-you mean you’re still going to fuck me ?!” 

You cried pushing on his chest as he leaned down with a friendly smile as though just a second ago he almost didn’t rip you in half. He chuckled laying a kiss on your lips and you pouted but fell into it. Your hands wrapped around his neck again and into his hair as he nipped your bottom lip. Shyly you opened your mouth and moaned as he shoved his tongue inside letting you taste the distant remains of yourself. You felt him nudge you again and looked away. He rolled his eyes. 

“I said I’d be gentle. I mean it, calm down.” 

He spoke softly and kissed your temples and you hugged but nodded holding onto him. You gasped loudly as he slowly submerge himself into you, a hot groan left him before he could hold it in and you gasped loudly clinging onto him. He stayed still only moving when you gave a shaky nod. 

His thrust were slow at first, hands under your back as he laid on top of you rolling those hips deliciously against your own. You arched and moaned and he stared down at you, pink dusting his cheeks as he watched you fall apart under him. He definitely wanted to see you cum. 

He brushed something inside and you literally cried out, the high pitched noise threw him off guard for a second but he couldn’t help but be a bit rougher, he slammed inside and you arched so hard. He pushed up your bra and harassed your hard nipple nipping them and licking, rolling them in his teeth. 

You were trembling almost at the edge ready to jump off actually as you legs tightened around him, he grunted or maybe it was a low growl. Either way you loved the sound. 

“N-Nobu... No.. Nobu! Nobunaga!” 

You cried out shocking him into his own orgasm you squirted hard and he came inside. If it hadn’t been for the fact the birth control pills were a thing you would have probably killed him right then and there. You went limp panting heavily under him as he laid on top. Your breathing mingling with his as he smiled lightly before kissing you, something you returned considering you didn’t feel like fighting him at the moment. 

What you hadn’t expected midway in the kiss was for the basterd to fall asleep on top of you. 

“Nobu? Nobunaga?” 

You panicked with a deep blush. 

“Get put me you old basterd! How dare you fall asleep while we’re both like this! I’m going to fucking kill you!”


	3. Uvogin x Cuddling and spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request is from the same anon from before ah but I couldn’t tell if they were asking for sfw and nsfw or if they were giving me a choice thanks to a bit of grammatical errors. 
> 
> However I can gladly do Uvogin x nsfw, but for now it’s sfw. Once again sorry if it turns out messy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some slight Nsfw but it’s mainly fluffy facts and shit (ok maybe not facts but whatever shut up) hope y’all liked it. 
> 
> I can gladly do a nsfw scenario like I did for Nobunaga, just tell me if you guys want that. 
> 
> (Also sorry if it’s messy, I really just wanted to get it out!)

Uvogin was a huge man, there was no avoiding that fact. He was a bara even if he grew annoyed at you calling him that at times. 

He was a cuddlier though. Whenever you were on your period, in pain and curling tightly he’d start by rubbing your back having you purr lightly. Usually you didn’t like contact when on such a thing but you made an exception well not like he cared either way. He’d happily climb in the messy bed behind you and carefully scoop you into his chest. 

He was always hot which mainly is what led you to thinking he was a werewolf at first... He’d be gentle of course, he always was in these times. Only when you both were alone in your warm and isolated room. He’d kiss the top of your head or simply run his fingers over your stomach. 

You’d of course smile and sometimes you fell asleep to it to wake up the next day hot, like literally sweating due to his possessive clinging. And you’d light heartedly curse him for being so strong. 

Sometimes he was just naturally on you, you could be getting to leave the room when a pair of large hands wrap around your torso to yank you back. It embarrassed you a lot when the members could hear your loud surprise yelp as well. 

 If you’re angry at him after sex (mainly due to how rough he can be) he’ll playfully poke you saying you know you liked it. And even though that was true you’d be too stubborn to admit it, a blush covering your cheeks until he wraps a arm around your waist and pulls you into his hard form chest. 

Being the little snuggle bug you are you’d submit and nuzzle him happy running your fingers lightly over the flesh and muscle to trace and remember each dip and curve. Bonus points if you make him shudder, you know that shit makes you purr like a kitten. 

He could go for hours, from pinning your face down and ramming your pussy like his life depends on it to petting your hair and watching to quietly sleep above him. He can’t held but hold you closer. 

When it’s Winter and literally ass freezing temperatures outside he’ll hold you whenever, you’ve tried to be stubborn before but always ended up submitting and crawling into his lap and nuzzling his chest. Also did I say how much he likes that nuzzling shit? The mother fucker loves it. 

If your busy getting those guts wrecked while he’s on top don’t nuzzle unless you want to not be able to walk for the next couple weeks. 


	4. Chrollo + Sneaky sex + wall sex + Impregnation kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit yandere-ish but whatever. Y’all asked for Chrollo and I gave you Chrollo.

Your back was firm against the wall of the old building, you hadn’t been ready. Hadn’t expected to see him but her he was, and like a butterfly stuck in a web he had you. Your shaky (e/c) hues stared into his stormy gray ones, his arms trapping your body into the cage that was the buildings wall and his own form. 

“W-What do you want?”

Came that voice and he gave a smile, nearly a smirk. You knew this wasn’t good, you even fought yourself not to look at his strong naked chest, to not look at how fucking gorgeous he was. A chuckle slipped past those lips and if there is a god then he had to hate you because not only had you been caught but it had been raining as well. 

His hair stuck to his head and body dripped, you gulped, a loud squishy noise came from it and this time he laughed getting closer warm breath dusting your neck. 

“That was so loud, are you trying to get me to back off or come closer?” 

You glared. If only you had left the party sooner, if only you hadn’t gone to it in the first place! This man...this man would have never found you again. The first time had been just a one night stand and even from that one night he considered you as his even when he was the first to leave in the morning.

”Back off.” 

You spoke vaguely. It’s funny really, when you first met him you were at the same club you had been at maybe an hour ago. You didn’t see him so you felt safe, felt as though drinking a shitload of alcohol wouldn’t cause you any problems for the rest of the night. 

But here you were, trapped, cold and wet. Oh so wet. Maybe it was just the rain dripping down your thighs. Chrollo smiled before trapping your jaw and a tight grip tilting it up to watch your features. He stared until your face turned a pink shade. Damn, even in the pouring rain he could see you blush. 

A firm leg found its spot between your thighs, forcing your legs open, you clothed clit felt the friction and you gasped. In a shock you clutched to his jacket. A sharp but quick sound, you hoped he hadn’t heard you but by the smile he gave you knew he did. Soon your hips were shaking, rutting against his thigh like your fucking life depended on it, it was too good and you couldn’t help yourself. 

You cling to him and his hand left your side by the wall moving to the front of your pants slipping inside. You gave a startled yell as his rough wet hand found your hard clit. His naked chest pressing against your clothes one as his free hand traveled up your shirt, yanking the fabric back hearing it tear but not caring as he cupped your left breast. Dipping into your lace bra he rubbed his thumb over your nipple chuckling as you squirmed. 

“C-Chrollo~... s-stop it..” 

You whimpered moaning loudly as he kissed up and down you rain soaked neck, biting and nipping leaving dark bruises your friends would ask about. If they were still alive after all. Chrollo chuckled at the thought having you make a confused expression. He nibbles on your ear whispering in that deep smooth voice. 

“How’s Jace doing (y/n)? I heard that he got in a fight and just barely survived.” He hummed and you tried to form a glare. Jace has been a longtime friend, helping you in situations related to family and money ever since you were little.  I one knew he had been hurt, no one but you and close friends. How did Chrollo know? Suddenly you jerked in realization. 

“C-Chrollo, you bastard.. were you the one who- AH oh fuck!~” You cried out tossing your head back to the wall. His fingers were suddenly thrusted in you making your whole body jump at the force. Your eyes had been teary as he spoke once more sticking his head under your lifting shirt sucking on your sensitive breast nipping the hard nipple making you clutch his hair before he spoke again. 

“Or what about Quesha. Didn’t she get followed a couple days ago? Or Mason, didn’t his house get broken into? Taryce got his location traced hum?” He spoke calmly and you started to push on him wanting him to leave you alone. 

“L-Leave them alone! Leave us alone you creepy bastard!” You yelled and suddenly you yelp as he pulled his hand out from your pants before pulling them down forcing them off you before tossing them to the ground looking at the lace panties that covered you wet pussy. You hated the fact he looked so hot taking dominance over you. You hated it so fucking much. 

He suddenly flipped you around, his hand wrapping around the back of your neck before forcing your face to stay against the wet wall. Your body felt weird. Aroused do to the touching, cold due to the rain, but as well as hot due to him pressing against you. Your legs had been shaking, you on your tiptoes in the heels you wore as he pressed against you. 

“I’ll leave them alone..but that would me you can only talk to me. I’m you friend, your family, your support.” He spoke with a smile as though it was the most tame thing to say. Immediately you started to struggle under him, reaching your hands back pushing on his chest and thighs. Did he really just suggested to isolating you from the world? His clothed cock pressing heavily against your ass. 

“You’re fucking crazy! Get off of me..” you gasped as his mouth kisses your shoulder. His free hand moved to his own pants and he freed his hot cock, you practically drooled as he scooted you lace aside revealing the wet twitching hole. He wasted no time as he pressed the head of his thick veiny cock inside before slamming in. You tossed your head back with a loud scream full of pleasure and little pain as your hands clutched to the wall. 

You hated to admit it but god he felt so good rubbing against your tight wet walls. Shivers traveled all over your body as your pussy spawned around his thick cock resulting in a deep groan. His voice low and warm as he panted lightly against your skin. At this point you had forgotten you were outside, forgot about the rain, forgot that this man..was a killer. A murderer.  A psychopath. 

A man that killed simply just to do it. He wouldn’t let you go, you should have seen that fact sooner but you couldn’t say you were upset. Your friends were still alive after all. 

Suddenly his hips pulled all the way back before slamming in again sending you and your hormones into a frenzy. His eyes stared down at how good it looked. The way you soaking wet pussy gobbled up his cock, cumming in you seemed fun to him. A chuckle left him as his hand moved back in front of you pinching your clit making you tighten around him and made him groan at the feeling. 

His pace brutal as his thrust turned demonic, the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin could even be heard over the rain if the right person was passing through. If the sounds of skin didn’t bring attention it would be your voice as he rubbed you clit then moved down,spreading your legs as his fingers went over his cock feeling how wet it felt and how stretched you’d get with every thrust. 

“Chrollo..Chrollo please! Oh god!..” you begged, you had been a mess. Eyes teary, cheeks blood red, hair sticking to your skin, your flesh jumping at each touch, neck dark with heavy hickies, and wet legs crying out for release. 

He cupped your face with his other hand as he kissed you roughly, teeth nipping at your lip and tongue diving in twisting with your own as well as catching the harsh moans that came from you. His thrust got tougher and you could feel the bulge in your stomach each time. You couldn’t hold on especially when the nail of his thumb rubber the underside of your rock hard clit. You cried out into his mouth as you squirted and came as well. The liquid covering the wall and his cock. 

You almost didn’t catch it but he growled tightening his grip on you as he came inside, cock buried deep as he buried his load in your womb. You would have complained but darkness started to fill your eyes showing your tiredness as you went limp in his arms falling asleep in his arms. He allowed it with a breathless chuckle, pulling his hands away to take off his coat it on you before pulling it watching the sticking fluid drip out. 

He picked you up not bothering with your discarded pants as he pulled his pants back up. He then picked you up to take you inside one of the many buildings that had been his groups hideout. 

“I’ll leave them alone but you’re not going anywhere.” He spoke carefully as you slept in his arms, curled in his warm fluffy coat. He’d keep you locked up forever. 

You were his and his only. 


	5. A/N: Read This Ma Bois

Aight so basically this chapter is me saying follow me on my tumblr, or even my wattpad cause I’m just not on ao3 unless I want some real hardcore angsty porn. 🤷🏽‍♀️🤷🏽‍♀️🤷🏽‍♀️ 

I update way more on those sites then I do on here so then everyone can still send me requests and I’ll also reply to requests faster! 

Some here ya go: 

wattpad: @candypopxjason

tumblr: @cringystorytellingchiwawa 

 

Hope to see y’all soon! 


	6. Illumi + fem! Reader + somnophilia

Illumi isn’t really a sexual man, or should you say romantic? He doesn’t hold hands, hugs, or kisses unless he’s angry or perhaps just a little jealous. I that case he does hold hands, quickly grabbing your wrist whenever you’re angry at him and threaten to leave his side, quick to pin you against the wall with your hands over your head.

-

In that case he does hugs, sneaking up behind you whenever you’re talking to Hisoka or even Killua just to wrap his arms around your waist letting some blood lust drip out. It excites you but also terrifies you and that’s what he wants. Don’t you dare talk to them...and oh god the kisses. Damn the kisses! He’ll completely take the lead and won’t pull away until he really feels your lungs wheezing for air. Your lips will be swollen, might even bleed when he’s done with you.

Ah, but that isn’t the point. In the end, Illumi just isn’t a sexual guy so when you feel strong hands pushing your tired body to lay on your stomach the most you can feel is confusion. You can barely register the feeling of your shorts being pulled don’t own below your thighs as you try to ignore it. When your underwear is pulled down and tossed aside with your shorts your start to stir more and when rough hands find your cheeks and spread them revealing the resting organ in between. A shiver runs over you and you are starting to like this weird but lewd lucid dream.

You tiredly push your hips back feeling a heavy bulge as lean thighs straddled you, a wet slimy liquid dropped down the crack of your ass glazing over your labia. You’re more awake now and you lift your head just a bit before long dark hair surrounds your face like a curtain.

You let out a small whine when something round nudged your wet vagina not to mention how the being above you leaned down, hands laying on the bed surrounding you.

“Shh. Don’t move (y/n).. it’s only me.” Your eyebrows furrowed at the pretty deep voice. Illumi? You questioned in your head before gasping loudly.

He sunk inside, your stomach suddenly feeling stretched and full as his cock found you’re sensitive walls. It was hot and your eyes were open in a weak haze. You were tired but couldn’t help but want this as well. A low grunt filled the dark room he buried himself to the hilt roughly rolling against you before he pulled back and gave a hard enough thrust that made the bed lurk forward.

You suddenly jerked letting out a high pitch cry as he used one hand to spread your cheeks, watching with pitch black eyes as his thick hard cock went in and out. You nails found the sheets, clutching and almost ripping holes into it as erotic moans slipped from your wet lips. In embarrassment, you buried your head in the pillow you hand been sleeping with.

Which he gave a low chuckle to as he leaned down and wrapped his hand around your neck and you froze, panting and shaking like a dog in heat. Him being a expert assasin made you fear the thought of him choking you to death but oh it was so hot. He didn’t bother to shush you as he fucked you. This was going to happen eventually, like the day you both got married or something.. he just couldn’t help himself. His siblings might be annoyed later but he didn’t care.

Suddenly his pace was brutal, like a demon had possessed him and took the lead. He snapped his hips forward as he gripped your throat, burying his head in your hair seeming calm as he smelled your hair. The bed squeaked heavily sounding like a bunch of mice having an orgy as your cries grew louder. You were pretty sure he was going to pull an Edward Cullen move and break the headboard...

Your stomach bulged at every thrust and even with you desperate wet begs he didn’t stop. Not like you really wanted him to stop fucking you like a whore anyway...

“I-Illu...oh fuck please! Oh yes harder harder I-Illu!” Came your chokes voice, wrecked and erotic as he moved and beating your g-spot with no remorse. The hand that was on your ass moving around to run the rock hard clit you had. To say the least he was a bit shocked when you came..and you came hard.

Your cry was loud enough for people in the town to hear. You cream squirted all over his cock before you when limp closing your teary eyes as you tried calm your body down. He stared before a darker aura came over him. You were definitely not going back to sleep..

- 

Finally an update and I finished a request! Even though I have many more... I’m just a huge ass procrastinator not to mention the end of the school year is write around the corner so schools are stressing..

Hope you guys liked and sorry for any gramomar. I just had to get this shit out.

-A


	7. Kurapika + Rough sex + Bondage + Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this one is longer than the rest of them. Maybe because I’m a secret hoe for Kurapika along with Chrollo... (if you haven’t read the Chrollo one check it out in an earlier chapter!) 
> 
> The Illumi onebwould have been longer but babygirl didn’t have any inspiration for daddy. I’ll be doing another one sooner or later anyway. 
> 
> Next chapter is Hisoka I’m pretty sure so get ready for some Chubby reader blood kink stuff!

You had just gotten home, kicking off your shoes and tossing your backpack onto to the sofa. You’re lover had been out again and you yourself had just come back from some training practice. 

A groan left your soft lips as a hand found the lower of your back, stretching with a loud groan as a few muscles popped her and there. Your (s/c) skin had still been a bit damp from the sweat your (b/t) body had formed. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair pinned up into a cute ponytail. 

Your shirt drench and smelled of some sort of cheesy cuisine honestly. It wasn’t bad but that wasn’t going to stop you from taking it off. You hands came down and grabbed the hem of the fabric before pulling it over your head lazily dropping it to the carpet floor. 

Your (chubby/toned/lean) stomach showed along with your breast covered by your bra. With a huff you fixed it feeling the cool air of your house lick your nipple telling you it was out. After, you looked at the clock on your phone after pulling the device from you pants pocket. Your eyebrows furrowed at the time. 

‘11:34 pm huh?..’ You thought to yourself, but then again.. Kurapika had been hunting this Chrollo guy for a while and seemed determined about it. You shrugged after that thought before deciding to at least clean up and make him something. Days like this..Kurapika would be so upset or so angry he wouldn’t eat or take care of himself in general. 

Last time you had to force him to take a shower before bed due to the fact that he smelled like eight cans of shark shit and ten of depression.. to say the last, the aroma was toxic. 

You gave a light sigh before looking around the living room you were currently in. Sometimes you fell asleep before him, argued with him, or accused him...something you should apologize for considering it’d just make his attitude worse making him sleep in the living room. Which is why it looked like a tornado ran through it... 

You sighed before slapping your cheeks, making you get ready. Your body was tired but that wasn’t going to stop you from helping your boyfriend tonight. 

“Come on (Y/N)! You got this, let’s get to it!” You spoke to yourself before traveling into to kitchen digging out a couple trash bags before getting to work. 

Bottles had been of the floor, coffee cups on the table, blankets skewered over the couch, various piles of dirty clothes littered over the floor. You had to stop yourself from doubting your cleaning skills even though you are one hell of a procrastinator. 

You huffed unfolding the black bag and flapping it open. You looked into it before putting your head into it as if to kill yourself. A light laugh came from you after. 

After about an hour you had been finished, lazily laying on the now clean couch. One leg bent on it as the other helplessly stood on the ground. You put the full bags of trash outside the house door, cleaned the furniture, and put the clothes in the hamper a bit confused and disgusted finding some were sticky for some reason. You didn’t put too much thought into it even though you probably should have.

Suddenly you sat up remembering your plans for tonight, or would you say “today” considering it was 12:15 am now? Ah, who cares. You went to your room and pulled off your pants that showed your cute (f/c) underwear. You hummed gathering some short shorts and a shirt that had belonged to the blond. A soft smile came to your lips before you went to the bathroom. 

You didn’t need underwear, it annoyed you actually so a lot of the time you wouldn’t wear it. 

In the shower you let your body get wet, the flower curtain helped keep the water inside the tub as you hands ran over you beautiful, lovely body. You didn’t mean to but as your eyes closed your mind started to wander. 

How long has it been since Kurapika had a chance to touch you again?..It’s been a while. Which was once reason you wanted him to quit chasing this guy which now that you thought about it, seemed like a bitch move. Like for god sake the man’s clan was killed! You sighed as you hand ducked below your waistline on its own curiously rubbing the soft clit. 

Sometimes you argued with him which resulting in you accusing him of cheating, him sleeping on the couch, or him leaving again and not coming back for hours. You bit your lip as your fingers moved lower before rubbing around the tight-ish whole. Sensations vibrating up your back as your free hand cupped your left breast carefully rubbing about the nipple until it got hard and sensitive. 

You never liked to argue with him but just wanted him to stop hurting him. To stop being upset about the past and to the future. Sure killing the Phantom Troupe felt good sometimes but what about coming home? 

Didn’t he love you? 

You pulled your hands away from yourself suddenly disgusted. A small frown on your lips as you finished cleaning yourself before turning off the water. For a minute you stood in silence as the water drained. Your hand still on the water faucet as droplets fell from your body. You couldn’t tell if the water was still running down your face or if...you were crying. 

You gave a soft laugh before getting out grabbing your towel and wrapping it around you. It was quiet but you jumped at hearing the sound of the front door being open. 

Intruder?! No..you didn’t feel anything with a dangerous aura which meant...Kurapika? 

Quickly you pulled on the shirt and shirts, nearly tripping as your foot slipped a little due to a puddle on the floor. The shorts barely got lower than your lush hips and the shirt stuck to your body thanks to the water that still dampened your being. You opened the door curiously staying on guard just in case it actually was an intruder..

You turned the corner and there he was, Kurapika stood in the living room in a bit of a daze. Even though his aura wasn’t murderous, it was still active and angry.. that didn’t stop you from running over and hugging his arm which made him jerk his head up to look (down/at/up) at you. 

“Kurapika! I’m so glad you’re home..I missed you so much.” You spoke with a genuine and soft voice. His eyes looked at you, red which made you sweat a little. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist making you jump as he dragged you to follow him which of course you tried to pull back from. 

“Kurapika! Wait, I wanted to make dinner for you- Ah!” You words were cut off as he slammed you into the hall wall picking you up and forcing his way between your thighs forcing you to hold onto him so you wouldn’t fall. He seemed angry but this position really flustered you a little. 

“Y/n.. later. I need you right now.” He spoke, voice soft but deep and husky as well. Before you could whine his mouth latched onto a clothed nipple making you jerk and grip his shoulders. It shocked you, his rough tongue and teeth licking and nipping at your nipple which seemed to get hard fast. He pulled back leaving you chest rising and falling. He quickly led you both to your shared bedroom and dropped you onto the bed. 

Your back finding the lush and soft blankets as he roughly pulled off your shorts, pulling them off until they dropped onto the floor. You shook your head with a loud yelp. You were embarrassed, he hadn’t looked at you in about a month or two and suddenly he’s trying to be tongue deep inside you. As much as you wanted this you had to stop him. You had to talk to him. 

He came up, mouth finding your collarbone and sucking. A shaky gasp left your throat as you tried to push on his chest to get his attention only for him to pin your hands down to the fabric. You were growing wet, thighs shaking in anticipation, nipples wet and hard, cheeks red and hands pinned down by rough but delicate hands. You looked up at him as he stared down at you, eyes wide and a bit teary, blond hair hanging down then grazing your head as he kisses your lips. 

“I missed you too. Please, right now I need you. It’s been too long (y/n). Let me hold you” He spoke against your lips before you moaned at him crawling closer rolling his clothed cock against you  exposed pussy. The wrinkles in his pants continuously rolling against you semi hard clit. 

You laid your head back as a moan slipped from you. “o-ok I understand, please let everything out in me” You panted and he groaned. He sat back letting you go as he pulled off his belt slapping your thigh making you shuddered. 

“Get on your hands and knees baby~” he spoke and you quickly did so. You pushed your hips back curiously looking back at him jerking when he lands a harsh slap in your ass before grabbing both your wrist, pinning them behind your back. You slipped down, face in the blanket and ass against his lower stomach as he wrapped the belt around your wrists trapping you. 

At this point you were a dark red and if only he’d use the toys on you, you knew he couldn’t wait though. He pulled down his pants releasing his thick veiny cock, it curved up at the tip and throbbed against the hump of your ass as he kissed your shoulder before his fingers laced into your hair. 

“Two months, no underwear or bra, my shirt, and wet body..my love, I hope you’re ready because I can’t hold back.” He spoke into your ear, suddenly you were glad you played with yourself in the shower because you were pretty sure if you hadn’t you’d be in danger. You panted wiggling your hips, ass grazing his cock multiple times begging for it. 

“Please..oh please y-yes” you pleaded and he nodded kissing your ear he gripped his cock with his free hand, jerking the red mushroom tip a couple times before pushing it against your twitching pussy. Your breath hitched and suddenly the hand in your hair tightens, his nails sending pleasant vibrations through you as they rubbed along your scalp. His hips snapped forward as he shoved everything in, your back in one hell of and arch as you let out a loud cry almost missing a growl that came from him. 

 Your walls spasmed around his juicy cock, clamping around him like predator and prey as his free hand dug into the flesh of your ass most likely bruising it. He stayed still until he couldn’t as pulled all the way out letting you relax even though you knew better than to as he rammed back it bumping against your g-spot already and you actually peed a little. Your tongue hanging out as the liquid dripped down your thighs along with precum. 

He tossed his head back with a groan before he pulled his hands back to yank off his annoying shirt, almost ripping it in the process but not caring. Once free he was back on you instantly. The hand that was in your hair suddenly around your neck choking you up but not too tight as he laid against you, the strong muscles in his stomach squirming against your back as he began his pace with a heavy intensity. 

His cock was diving deep, and you choked out a pleasure filled sob, tears running down your cheeks as he harshly bit down on you neck, kissing and sucking the flesh until it formed a dark hue. Your breast were slapping against each other already covered in sweat as he kept a hold on you. 

His free hand moving in between your thigh before latching on and roughly rubbing your clit. Have you ever heard a cat in heat yowl? No? Well now you have.  

You clamped down again and he groaned loudly pressing hard into your pussy. If he could describe how good you felt around his cock he’d probably go to jail for some type of sexual harassment. It felt like a snake just wrapped around him refusing to let go until he blew his load. Honestly he’d gladly get you pregnant, there was no debate needed. His skilled hands continued to rub until you were begging.

It was becoming too much and you were so fucking close to creaming all over his vibrating cock. He picked up his pace again pining you down, standing up as he squatted over you, his sack slapping against you as you dam finally broke. 

Your cries were loud and your vision literally turned white as you creamed. The thick white liquid covering his cock and it shocked him into his own orgasm. He let out a loud yell and neither of you could imagine what your neighbors would think..

His cum flooded your insides and you gave a shaky whine as you went limp falling..your pussy leaving his now flaccid cock as cum dripped from both of you. He fell on top of you, both your breaths shaky. 

If had been quiet for about twenty minutes, not counting you breathing...before you wiggled under him. He hummed rolling over to his back letting you move. You turned over until you were somewhat facing him. Your eyes teary and he immediately hugged you to him naked chest. Kicking off his pants letting them fall before moving his hands to take the belt off you, freeing your hands. You cling to him nuzzling him, wrapping your arms and legs around him. 

He allowed it closing his hands as he kissed the temple of your head gently rubbing circles in your sore back resulting in soft purrs from you. 

“Sorry..I was rough...” he spoke softly opening his eyes again as you looked up at him. They were back to normal, the sky blue that you loved so much. Not like you didn’t love the red ones it’s just that you could actually have a calm conversation with him with the blue ones. Your face turned pink as you placed a light kiss on his sweaty shoulder. It’s true that you both didn’t participate in rough sex a lot but sometimes it’s fine. He was just mainly scared of hurting you. 

He grabbed your bicep gently trailing his fingers along your skin until he reached you palm. He grasps your wrist and looked at the bruised skin before frowning. 

“Kura..” you spoke softly as he lathered the flesh in gentle kisses upset with himself. 

“I’m sorry (n/n)... I really have been neglecting you. I love you so much, you know that right?” He spoke lifting his shirt that you had been wearing and kissing the exposed flesh of you collarbone. You gave a light smile with a smile giggle. You carefully ran your free hand through his messy blond hair that was usually straight. 

“I know I know. It’s ok though, as long as you stay with me. Stop hurting yourself over the past and focus on the future..” you whispered as he lifted his head looking you in the eye. His beautiful blue ones tearing up a bit as he watched you lean in for a kiss. “A future with me Kurapika, my love.” You finished as your lips connected. 

He happily kissed back as he held your hand but also pulled you close with his other, skin to skin before he pulled back kissing your cheek. 

“One more time, I’ll finish him and then I’ll come straight to you.” He spoke softly and you nodded as the hand the hand pulled you close slowly came up, running through the back of your hair before pressing both your foreheads together. As long as he came back, beggars couldn’t be choosers after all. 

You smiled before kissing his nose making him chuckle before his cheeks started to turn a dark red making you worry. 

“W-What is it?” You said curiously and he hugged you burying his head in the skin of you neck and shoulder before his spoke. Something poked your sticky thigh and you blushed again. 

“I know this may be w-weird but cumming inside was really good..” he whispered before tackling you into a bigger hug kissing you all over. Sure he was a sweetheart but he could be a pervert as well!


	8. Hisoka x Omega Chubby Reader x 69 x Dirty Talk x Impregnation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite and Silva after this one. Keep requesting though cause I’m trying to be better at updating things.. 
> 
> I might do a Shoot x Pegging x Praise kink soon as well. 🤷🏽♀️

Hisoka lazily tossed the dead body on the ground with the others, cold bodies laying limply in a large puddle of deep red. His heart was beating fast and hard, eyes wide and insane before he gave a breathless chuckle. 

These people hadn’t done anything to him, no not necessarily other than being in the same area as him. It had been a while since he killed and he couldn’t control himself. It came out of nowhere really, his lust for blood. He had started simply taking a stroll out before he gave a twitch. 

He wanted blood and not to mention he felt really angry for some reason and took it out on these people. 

He flexed his hand flinging the crimson off before he reached and gripped his own chin in thought. It’s 10:35 pm...it’s also kind of warm out and smells like new beginnings. It rained yesterday and a lot of bees have been coming out. Isn’t it spring? 

His eyes went wide with shock, now he knew what was wrong. How could he have forgotten?! It was that time of year and he hadn’t been home to you in a bit. He wasted no time in running through the streets to get back home. The faster he got there the more the smell started to hit him along with others. 

He glared deeply, you were in heat and others could smell it. The only reason your house wasn’t torn down by these horny bastards was because his scent still clouded the area. Hisoka’s smell was strong and usually lasted a couple weeks to say the least. He being your mate also added extra protection due to his status. No one wanted to lose their head just because of their dicks. 

He approached the house noticing some shadows quickly scurry off at just the look of him. His clothes covered in dry blood, eyes slanted and full of dominance as his strong form stopped at the door to pull out his keys. He rummaged through his pockets before pulling them out quickly opening the door and slamming it back not bothering to lock it. 

No one was stupid enough to enter, not with him here. 

Not to mention he couldn’t waste anymore time, he could only imagine how much pain you were in and it made him feel extremely guilty. He sighed as he carefully walked up the stairs, your scent completely enveloping him making his head buzz with many delicious thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he was so hard that he couldn’t focus on hearing your cries or if you just wasn’t making any but he yanked open the door to their bedroom and the strength of your smells nearly knocked him on his ass. 

His eyes wide and hungry and fangs showing as his mouth went agape. Your legs trembled as you pressed her face down into the pillows taking in his scent as your fingers dove into your womb stretching and curling. You were soaked, slick coating your chubby fingers that thrusted with haste chasing after an orgasm that you know you couldn’t get by yourself but wouldn’t stop trying. Your thick juicy ass twitching and sweating as your toes curled into the sheets tearing holes as well might I add. Tears ran down your cute face as you gave off painful whimpers and whines. 

“H-Hisoka please..please please please..” 

You babbled and damn, how could he say no to that. He walked over and climbed up on the bed finally gaining your attention and instantly you tried to sit up, hand leaving your soaking wet pussy to push on the bed. He quickly pushed you back down bending over your form rubbing against you, the feel of both of your skin touching was enough for you to give a light cry as you pushed your hips back against the front of his pants panting at the large hard rod you could feel inside the fabric. 

“Babygirl, I’m so sorry for being late forgive me for now and let daddy repay you~” 

He purred against your ear before he pulled back letting you go. And like a good little bitch you stayed down embarrassed as he went down and separated you pussy lips sticking his thick tongue in the hole watching you jump. He hummed a sweet tune before pulling away laying back into the soft blankets, he then reach done to his pants pulling them down over his hips groaning lowly as his thick cock flopped out. Hisoka was big and meaty, veins along with precum dribbling out. His tip pink and well rounded as well. His scent basically slapping you and your mouth started to water at just the scent. He panted hotly like a dog before reaching and pulling you over him, a squeak leaving you as he pulled your hips up to his face, warm breath panting on the wet and heated flesh. Nose pressed before your clean asscheeks. 

“H-Hisoka no..” 

“Hisoka yes.” He stated confidently  before moving up his hand and giving your jiggly ass a slap loving how you arched and how your hole seemed to tighten for a second before loosening again. He smirked and gave your pussy a long lick from the crack of your ass to the hard clit praising the gasps that left your lips as you tossed your head back, nails digging into the skin of his strong thighs. You only leaned down when he groaned wiggling his hips for you, cock bobbing at the movement until you went down giving the slit of his cock a kiss. His hips nearly bucked when you took the large mushroom head into your hot cavern lacing your tongue around the meat. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you flush down against his hungry mouth. His tongue dove deep and you cried out when it tickled your cervix, his cock falling from your mouth for a second only having saliva connecting it. He shivered at your spit cooling on his head before sucking and kissing you clit, he nipped it with his sharp teeth tightening his grip on you when you jerked. 

Your orgasm was coming and you were so happy. Hisoka really hadn’t been home for a while thanks to work and yeah you were mad about it but right now you couldn’t help how you bounced and rode his face or how something in you started to tighten. You just wanted him right now, no teasing or playing just him to ram you into the bed until you were full and pregnant with his pups. You drooled at the thought, eyes rolling as your hand gripped the base of his cock. Fuck how it would feel with him buried deep and stretching your pussy to a whole new level, how it would feel with him cumming deep inside your slutty womb, how it would feel if he completely wrecked you. 

Your orgasm came hard and unexpected, the creamy liquid falling into his waiting mouth as you cried out loud enough that you were pretty sure the Zoldyck family could hear you. (Which hopefully wasn’t true because Illumi would never let you live it down...) Your other hand broke the skin of his thigh causing blood as you rutted trying to come back down panting as he let out a heavy groan. 

You almost went limp falling down and nuzzling his rock hard cock purring and kissing the underside as he gave a heated gasp. 

“Suck it babygirl, put that slutty mouth on my dick- O-oh fuck yes! Just like that~” 

He cried out as you enveloped his cock with your heated cavern, wrapping you hand and jerking what couldn’t fit. He stopped hugging your waist to pull his hands back and press two fingers in continuing what you had started earlier. You moaned shooting vibrations as his head lolled back. Hair wet and down, as he thrusted his fingers harshly making you choke up a little with wide eyes. 

Slight farting noises came from you and you pulled back to argue, that was something you hated that happened between sex but he never seemed to have a problem with it. It was natural after all and he honestly had a deep secret kink for it. He gave you a warning glare when you looked back to speak knowing you had a tendency to hate on your beautiful body.

“Don’t you dare (y/n)..” 

He panted, golden eyes connecting with your (e/c) ones. You scoffed lightly. 

“B-but it’s embarrassing..” 

A yelp came from you as he man handled you until you laid on your back and he towered over you finding his way between those lush thighs. He pulled back a little pulling his dirty shirt over his head showing that toned assed chest. Rippling abs, sexy healed scars, and so many places where you could leave hickeys. You shivered at the thought, cheeks getting redder as he tossed the shirt aside before leaning down planting kisses on your crotch. 

Sensations danced over your body once again and you wiggled under him panting, he trailed up slowly kissing up your soft jiggly belly and up your smooth breast before he attacked your neck kissing and nipping. You moaned loudly wrapping your legs around him a little running your hands over his back, crawling down the tough but smooth skin leaving long red lines. 

“O-Oh Hisoka... Daddy.. yes~” 

You panted before he licked your earlobe rolling his hips firmly against yours letting you feel the hard meat rod rub against your still sensitive pussy lips. He chuckled as your eyes closed before whispering to you. 

“(Y/n) I don’t care that your pussy farts ok? It’s actually really fucking hot to me, makes me want to hold you down and ravish you... fill you up to the brim with my pups... want to hold my pups (y/n)? Want to get pregnant by a psychopath? Want me to breed you raw?” He asked smugly as you lost your breath. Fuck You wanted it, you wanted it so bad and your body felt as though it would catch on fire at any second. He knew what you wanted and wasted no more time. 

He pulled his hand down and carefully slid his cock inside. You tossed your head back at the weight and warmth and fuck you felt each other on a spiritual level. That’s why you were mates after all. 

You were meant for each other. 

He growled in your ear burying his face into your shoulder as your fingers laced into his pink wet hair, legs trembling and pussy spasming around his dick. Cute and lewd moans fell from your wet lips only to turn into a pleasured scream when he pulled all the way out just to slam all the way back in. 

It was so forceful that you had felt like your whole spine shook and you tossed your head back yanking his hair. He continued this brutal pace slamming in and out as he sucked on you skin. 

“Oh f-fuck!” You cried when he rammed your g-spot. Vision blearily with tears as he leaned back with a shit eating grin, your hands slipping from his hair. He loved the face you were making. Tongue out, eyes wet and looking up at him, along with deep red cheeks. Shit he was going to cum hard. He groaned when your legs tightened around him tightly keeping you both together. 

“O-oh baby, you really want daddy’s pups huh?” 

He growled grabbing your chin, thumb and pointer finger digging into your cheeks making you pucker your lips. You nodded the best you could wiggling and arching. 

“Say no more, daddy won’t hesitate. Spread your fucking pussy open and take my load baby. I don’t want any to drop either, if some does I’m spanking you until your cherry red and raw.” 

He fucking meant it as well.. You literally fucking squirted right then and there after those words but quickly listened moving your hands down from your chest and digging your fingers in by his ramming cock and pulling your pussy open some more loving the burning stretch you felt, his pace speeding up making loud and wet slapping noises as your eyes rolled again. He let go of your face digging his nails into the sheets give one last powerful thrust. 

The scream that left you was no doubt going to be the reason your voice would be fucked up the next morning but right now you didn’t give a fuck. He growled loudly before going down and digging his fangs into your shoulder licking the crimson that squirted out. 

His cum flooded your insides as he stayed against you, hips firmly against your own as you both tried to calm down. You went limp under him, legs shaking but that was all as you hands fell to your sides. Once he had calmed down he pulled out slowly pulling your hips up some so none of his cum would fall out. You were a mess but he kissed your shoulder as an apology for causing blood before giving your lips a heated kiss to which you responded to lightly. 

He chuckled and nuzzled your cheek before petting you sweaty hair. 

“Rest now baby, you’re going to need it you know.” 

You gave a light nod with a soft smile. 

“I love you Hisoka.”

”I love you too (y/n).” 


	9. Kite x Soft Sex x Hair Pulling x Praise Kink

You had been adventuring with your lover who sat wrapped up nicely by the warm fire. The snow fell lightly as you both sat under a large tree. Kite suddenly chuckled and curiously you lifted a brow looking to him. 

“Hm?” 

He grinned lightly scooting closer to you until you both pressed against each other. 

“Even with all those clothes you still seem cold. Do you want to cuddle?” 

He asked leaning down into your bubble to give you a soft kiss. It was true, you had on a undershirt along with two jackets and baggy pants and even a warm blanket around you and you still shivered at the wind. It wasn’t too bad but you couldn’t help if your body wanted to do it. You were just glad he finally allowed you to come with him. 

After surviving the Chimera ants he was really hesitant. He did almost loose his life after all, but not everything was fine. 

You purred lightly at the kiss pressing against him as you went. His lips were cool but smooth as well and fitted perfectly against yours making you smile. You didn’t mean to but you carefully opened your mouth and bite done on his lip tugging it blushing at the surprised groan that left him. 

He pulled back opening his eyes not knowing when he had closed them and pulled his hand out his blanket to rub his lip. A dark blush on his pale skin as he stuck his tongue out a little before biting his lip. 

Once again you shivered but you were pretty sure it wasn’t the cool air this time. It had been a while since he’s touched you, sure he gave you hugs and kisses but never anything further and you always wondered about it but never pushed him. Kite was a man who didn’t necessarily act out with sex on his mind, he was very passionate and saved it for the sweetest of moments. 

“You bit it?” He asked still a little surprised but started to lean in again, you laughed lightly moving your hand out of your blanket scratching the back of your neck shyly. 

“Hehe, yeah sorry about that-mmhp!” 

Your eyes widened as he kissed you again, deep and loving as he scooted even closer wrapping his free arm around your waist to keep you close as he pulled his second arm out. You moaned lightly when he opened you blankets to get between your thick thighs pressing against you as he kissed you. 

You gasped and he slipped his tongue in your mouth licking the underside of yours as your legs wrapped around his lanky but incredibly strong waist. 

He pulled back after a while and you panted under him, puffs of cold breath coming out your mouths he pressed his hands to each side of you. 

“Touch me more Kite..” You spoke softly leaning up and grabbing his shirt, your hands going up his shirt causing him to shiver. His hands dug under your body and was about to pull you into his lap immediately stopping whined loudly pulling your hand from under his shirt to press against his chest. He gave a frown rubbing your sides as he leaned down kissing and nipping the skin on your shoulder. 

“(Y/n), baby please. You’re so beautiful. Just because you have extra meat isn’t a bad thing, it gives me the reason to cuddle you all the time.” 

He panted lightly pulling you into his lap loving those wide thighs straddling him so nicely. You body felt warm now and you pulled your hand back to push inside his pants feeling the thick cock inside, he pulled back moaning out before pressing his head to your shoulder as he lightly rolled his hips. His member fucking up into your warm hand, the straight white hairs at the base tickled your flesh and you bit your lip. You’d definitely had to wrap your lips around that later. 

His pale cool hand slid up the back of your shirt sending searing hot sensations as he touched your flesh. His eyes staring up at you with so much love as groans fell from his lips, his slender hands dipped into your pants and you huffed letting him pull them down revealed the cute pair of underwear underneath. He grunted kissing your collarbone as your thumb rubbed over the wet slit of his cock before you pressed you nail in it a little making his hips snap up making you yelp. 

He panted hotly under you, hair sprayed everywhere as you pet it with your free hand instantly hypnotized as you gently ran your hands through it. A cute moan left you as he nipped your skin forming a hickey. 

You didn’t want to wait any longer and you wiggled you hips and not a second later he pulled down your underwear. You scooted close and he reached down jerking his cock a couple times before carefully pushing it inside. A cry left your lips as the pink tip slipped passed your ring rubbing against your sensitive folds and you had to rest the urge to bounce. Not like you could anyway with his hands holding your hips tightly keeping you still so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. 

His body leaned against the tree behind him before he groaned leaning his head back as he held you. You moaned in his ear wrapping an arm around his back to play with his long platinum blond hair to which a shuddering breath as he carefully rolled him hips. 

A short gasp leaving you as you feel his cock, it’s in deep and pressed against the softest parts of you. You’re shaking, slick dripping down your thick thighs, and skin tingling as you lightly tug his hair. 

“Ah- K-Kite.. so good~ good boy, s-such a good boy for me..” 

You whimper hugging him as his hips suddenly jolt making you moan loudly and yank his hair to which he groaned. The man stared up at you, eyes hazy and a bit teary as he panted slowly but firmly rolling his hips. You were pretty sure you’d have an indent from how it moved in you. A twisting feeling started to form in your gut as you used your free hand and cupped his face kissing him. Your tongue dipping into his breathless mouth rolling against his wet tongue as he hugged your waist. 

Everything was slow but firm and he moaned when you suddenly tossed your head back with a shaky cry. Pleasure shocking him when you tightened around him like a vice. 

“O-Oh baby yes.. please kite, yes good boy..~”

You babbled and he chuckled lightly moving into the missionary position kissing your sweaty temples as he pressed his hands to each side of you rolling his hips once again the position pressing him even harder against the sweet spot making you yank his hair as you head went back, a loud groan leaving him as he sped up his pace. 

Each time your hips met a wet slap followed, one of his hands moving up to cup the back of your thighs pushing them up leaving you arching at the position. He was harassing your g-spot at this point and you arched when he pulled away from the kiss to lather your neck in dark hickies. 

You tightened your legs around his waist pulling and yanking his hair making soft groans and growls slip from him. He could peek down and see how his cock was getting swallowed by your needy hole and he had to force him to look away or he’d cum inside for sure. 

You started to quiver and he knew you’d be breaking down soon as he pressed deeper making you jump and cry out. It felt so good, him plunging deep into you but bottoming you out as well wanting you to never forget his touch. Wanting you to know that if you both didn’t decide to have children that he’d treat you like the princess you are. That he’d promise to take care of you.

You vision suddenly burst with a variety of colors before settling on a pearly white one. Your hands gripping his long locks as your orgasm came crashing down on you, your milky cream squirted out due to his thrust and dripping down into the snow which hadn’t been covered by that blanket you’d both were in at the moment. His breath caught in his throat just for looking at you, you were a mess. 

Dark cheeks, sweaty skin, wet lips and twitching thighs. He grunted closing his eyes chasing his own orgasm now. He thrusted deeply until he had to pull out, cock jumping and twitching until he cummed on your soft stomach panting above you. 

“A-Are you ok (y/n)?” 

He asked softly smiling when you pulled him down into another kiss. You purred and kissed him before kissing his neck then his earlobe loving the way he shivered. 

“Of course, my precious boy..I love you.” 

You hummed and he grinned happy that he did good as he hugged you tightly refusing to let go which made you give a happy little squeal. 

“I love you too (y/n).”

 


	10. My Tumblr

If your thinking to request something then hit me up at https://yandereinmyguts.tumblr.com/. 

It makes it easier for me to update along with my other fandoms such as My Hero Academia, Mystic Messenger, the Arcana, Naruto, Owari no seraph, Castlevania, Black Butler and more!


End file.
